Mixed nick jr characters past and present thomas and friends parody
Here's the cast for the mixed nick jr from past and present thomas and friends parody I will try to launch it on youtube starting with Gil gets tricked told be George Carlin and Ringo Starr and for the record for those of you wondering how I got the idea of the mixed nick jr characters Thomas and friends parody it was because of Solano's version of the Barney and the backyard gang intro video and here's the cast for the mixed nick jr characters thomas and friends here Thomas-Gil from the bubble guppies becuase Gil's hair and thomas are the same color and they can be cheeky sometimes Percy-Deema from the bubble guppies because they just suit the role best James-Oona from the bubble because they're cautious about their appearances Gordon-Molly from the bubble guppies because they both wear blue Emily-Cowgirl Dusty because both have big circles in their wheels and loops and lasso's Henry-Goby because that suit the roll best Edward-Nonny because they're wise and helpful Toby-Bubble Puppy because they just suit the roll best Duck-Mr.Grouper because they just suit the roll best Donald-Scout Douglas-Bubble Kitty Oliver- Avi Diesel-Dump truck from Team UmiZoomi Bill and Ben- two little fish Boco-The fire chief from the bubble guppies firefighter Gil to the rescue Daisy-Ruby from Max and Ruby Nia-Officer Anna from blaze and the monster machines Office Blaze episode and also voiced by Nia Long Mavis-The mayor of bubbletucky from swim-tastic checkup Stepney-Mail Carrier Larry voiced by Larry the cable guy from Mail carrier Goby getting his mail delivered Berite-The dentist from a tooth on the looth Salty - the pirate from X marks the spot and gobble gobble guppies Harvey-Jimmie from the new doghouse Arry and Bert- The Trouble makers from TeamUmiZoomi Rebecca-Louise from Max and Ruby Fergus-Blaze Skarloey-Thomas Rheneas-Percy Sir Handel-Gordon Peter Sam-Henry Rusty-Toby Duncan-James Fearless Freddie-Edward Duke-Duck Mighty Mac Donald and Doulgas Arthur-Skip Lady-Starla Diesel 10- Crusher from blaze and the monster machines Splatter -Pickle Dodge-Rubble Sir Topham Hatt -Kasey from get ready for the dentist too Terrence the tractor -Chase from Paw Patrol Ashima-Skye Trevor-Marshall Toad the breakvan- Calvin from Mutt and stuff Derek the diesel-Zuma Bulgy- Bullyfish the bully Elizabeth the vintage quarry truck- Brodie the dentist from axel city George the steam roller- Diesel 10 from thomas and friends Murdoch-Darington Spencer-Zeg Caroline-Foofa from yo Gabba Gabba Cranky the crane- Davenport form Mutt and Stuff S.C.Ruffey- a troublesome truck from thomas and friends Mr.Percival-Sir Topham Hatt Harold the helicopter- the chopper from the bubble duckies episode Rosie-Toodie The troublesome trucks- also the little fish Smudger-Diesel from thomas and friends Bulstrode-Arry Stanley-Oliver from thomas and friends The spiteful breakvan-trouble truck from thomas and friends Beau-Lobster Claws Vinnine-Spencer Kelly-Muno Alfie-Brobee Jack-Plex Byron the buldozer-D.J. Lance rock Buster the steam roller-Franklin the turtle from the 2012 edition of Franklin and friends Max and Monty- also two more little fish Nelson-Stripes the three lorries-three more little fish D261-Paxton Whiff-Bill Billy-Ben Shane-Bear from the 2012 franklin and friends series Hon Mei -Beaver from the 2012 franklin and friends series Carlos-Fox from the 2012 franklin and friends Young Bao- Kipper Etinne- Little Bear Gina-Goose from the 2012 franklin and friends series Jeremy the jet plane-Wubbzy from wow wow wuubzy Molly-Daisy from wow wow wubbzy Belle-Widget Firey Flynn- Walden Annie and Clarabel-Sandy's twin daughters from the summer camp games and the temple of the lost puppy Scruff-Whiff Whiff-Scruff Bash-Max Dash-Winston Ferdinad-Mr.Esteves Diesel shunters- little fish Champion the bull-Big blue fish Freida-the lobster doctor also last seen from swim-tastic checkup Axel-Old Doc Lob from the big bubbletucky county schoolhouse call Sydney-The Night Wizard from the puppy and the ring Billy-Umicar from team umizoomi Rajiv-Bot Raul-Geo Kwaku-Milli Phillip- Vinnie from the thomas and friends movie special the great race Sam-Snail from franklin and friends Timothy-Oswald Paxton-Roger from Max and ruby Den-Morris from max and ruby Norman-Oobi Dart-Kako Connor -Grampu Caitlin-Uma from Oobi Stafford-Owl from little bear Emerson-Little Bill Rocky the crane car-Rocky from paw patrol Victor-Stuff from Mutt and Stuff Kevin the crane-Tracker from Paw Patrol Winston-Rabbit from Franklin and friends the 2012 series Ivan-Bud Mrs.Peekytoe's dog Lexi-Sandy Merlin-Shape Bandit from team umizoomi Hurricane- Mike the knight Hugo-Chase voiced by Chase Elliot from the bubble guppies as Get ready for the doctor as well Tamika-Danica one of Mr.Grouper's cousins Shankar-Big Bill from little bill Isla-Brenda from Little bill Lei- Dolly the fire dog Porter-Cat from little bear Category:Thomas and Friends spoof Category:Thomas parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs